The Billow Effect, the return to school
by Sheankelor
Summary: And how did the school handle Severus' effect? What will the Marauders try to do? A sequel to 'The Billow Effect' written for Phoenix1592 and YenGirl.


_An: Written for Phoenix1592 and YenGirl, who both asked for a sequel, each giving a section for me to create. _

_This is not beta-ed, so if you see a glaring heart-rending mistake, please pm me so I can repair it. I would hate to be the cause of the rending of a heart. _

_Su No Yo helped out. Thank you ,dear. And no, I don't consider it bad form to correct my ANs ^-^ .  
_

_The Billow Effect, the return to school_

Severus watched as a group of Hufflepuffs walked by. One of the group's uniform flashed between yellow and black periodically. Another had roaming yellow spots, while another one had stripes and looked like a bumblebee. Containing his shudder, he boarded the train and found an empty compartment near the front.

It wasn't until he left the train that he spotted the Marauders and Lily. Cramming his feeling down, he crossed his arms and headed into the school. He picked up the floral scent as he passed Lily that he knew was coming from her robe. _'At least she didn't go with the Marauders' choice.'_

As Severus settled at the Slytherin table, he tried to forget the lions that were scampering around the four idiots' robes. They walked in just as he had succeeded. He watched as the lions hid as a Professor walked by. _'That had to be Lupin's work.'_

It almost made him smile when he watched all the unique alterations disappear when Dumbledore sat at the Head Table.

スネイプ

Severus made sure to walk slowly to the common room. He was not ready for people to notice his effect yet. When they arrived, he took his normal seat back in a corner and watched as the leaders paraded their new and improved fashions about.

Malfoy's was the most subtle. The inside of his robes sleeves changed from green to silver and back again.

Lestrange's had little silver snakes that chased each other around his hems. Severus hated to admit it, but the Marauders' lions were better.

Severus blinked slowly hoping that Avery's was not what he thought he had seen. He saw it once again. A hand-sized transparent patch was roaming all over Avery's uniform. And on some strange whim, the teen opted not to wear anything under his robes. Severus wondered if it was a ploy to pick up girls. He averted his eyes when it traveled over the teen's bits.

"Snape!"

Severus shifted his gaze to Malfoy and raised an eyebrow. He watched as Malfoy looked his uniform over.

"No modifications?"

Smirking, Severus dismissed the sneering tone that Malfoy used. The blond had no idea how to talk without it.

Avery snorted. "If it isn't in a cauldron, then Snape isn't going to work on it."

The rest of the common room laughed and agreed.

Severus left his smirk on his face. He had a few house elves to talk to later that evening, and then he would reveal his summer's work.

スネイプ

Striding down the hall way, Severus felt his robes billow about him. It was even better than the effect he had achieved in his room.

Bell and Rung had assured him last night that they would personally make sure that all his uniforms were starched correctly. In return, he promised to brew an elven fertility potion for them. They had given him the recipe in the strictest confidence. Severus had been amazed when they asked. It was well know that the elves did not share that recipe with just anyone. Bell had told him that Slughorn didn't know it. Not even Dumbledore. It was Rung that informed him that only three others in the UK besides him knew the formula and they were top ranked Potions Masters.

He was so lost in thought, he missed the stares he was receiving as he strode across the Great Hall.

スネイプ

"You decided to do something, eh?" Avery moved next to Severus. "Couldn't handle being the only one not. Such a simple thing, though. I'm sure someone will destroy it before the day is out."

Avery fell silent when he felt Malfoy's glare. They were supposed to be wooing Snape.

Severus buttered his toast before looking at his new companion. "I'll keep it up until someone cancels it. Then it will be over and I can focus on the important things again."

It was on his way to the first class that Severus felt the first of several _Finite Incantatems _ hit him. By the end of the day, it had become the talk of the school. Snape's robes billowed and nobody could stop them.

Avery crossed the common room and glared at the greasy haired teen. How did Snape stop the _Finite? _

Severus ignored Avery as he continued working on the essay that Professor Flitwick had assigned. Scratching out the last several paragraphs, he finally looked up at the glaring face. "What is it?"

Avery's glare increased. Severus was not known to be polite, ever. "How do you do it? Are you quickly reapplying the billowing spell after is canceled? Or are you actually stopping the spell from working?"

Raising a eyebrow, Severus ran his quill through his fingers. "I am not reapplying a spell." He left the rest for Avery and everyone else who was listening to make their own assumptions.

スネイプ

For the rest of the week, Severus was subjected to looks of awe and aggravation. Neither helped to relax the tension that was building up inside of him. The Marauders had yet to attempt to prank him. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and even other Slytherins had attempted to end his billow effect. Of course, not one of them succeeded. They were stuck on finding out the spell he was using.

As he crossed the entry hall, heading for the dungeon stairs, he felt the sleeves of his robe start to float. He spotted the four menaces out of the corner of his eye. _'Should I stay and let them try their worst, or should I head down to my lab?' _ There was a slight tug at the bottom hem of his robe. The ball chain was heavy enough to prevent it from floating up.

With a quick shake of his head, he headed down the stairwell. He had a potion to finish. A leg locking jinx hit him as he was descending. Grabbing the handrail, he stopped his headlong crash to the bottom of the stairs. A quick _finite _canceled the jinx.

"Now that you've canceled the incantation, let's see if this will work." Potter grinned at Snape.

Severus glared up at the leader of the dunderheads before checking the faces of the other three. None of them had a bit of remorse for almost sending him on a headlong crash that was guaranteed to end with him in the hospital wing.

When the spell hit his robes, he almost laughed at their expression. They had actually expected them to float. Walking backwards down the stairs, he made sure to watch all their wands. "Won't work, Potter. Go perfect your own effect. Those lions leave a lot to be desired."

Black pushed forward until he was standing next to Potter's shoulder. "That flutter of your robes do as well. It is nothing, just a simple air moving spell. What did you cast it on, Snivellus?"

Letting a smirk show, Severus stepped off the bottom stair. "Why should I tell you, Black?"

A color change hex flew towards him from Sirius' wand. Spinning sharply, Severus flattened himself against the wall and watched the hex fly by. He was about to pull his own wand when Flitwick walked by. Severus watched as the Marauders stalked away.

With a quick nod towards the Charms Professor, Severus headed for his lab. Bell and Rung would be stopping by that evening.


End file.
